This invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a gas for drying and hardening iron ore pellets; and more specifically to the construction and operation of a slag bath generator to generate low calorific gas which is further processed in a manner which is suitable for the treatment of iron ore pellets in a treating chamber located downstream of the slag bath generator.
A gas of the type which is suitable for drying and hardening iron ore pellets must have a sufficiently high calorific content and a sufficiently high temperature so as to avoid a detrimental effect on iron ore pellets. The gas should be free of constituents which are detrimental to the pellets. Generally, flue gas is suitably heated and used for this purpose. The starting materials to produce the flue gas are combustible gases or liquid fuels. See, for example, an article by Melvin J. Greaves, Iron and Steel, April 1973, pages 171-173.